Lehren und lernen (Kapitel)
"Lehren und lernen" ist das zehnte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve und Elayne werden wie Gefangene behandelt und müssen viele Fragen beantworten. Die Shienarer bieten ihnen an, ihnen zur Flucht nach Cairhien zu verhelfen, doch beide Frauen wollen unbedingt Aes Sedai werden. Nynaeve erpresst Siuan für die Erlaubnis, sie, Leane und Logain wegen ihrer Dämpfung zu untersuchen. Min und Elayne sprechen sich aus und beschließen, sich Rand irgendwie zu teilen. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Salidar, Altara Vier Stunden später haben sie Salidar erreicht und schwitzen unter den finsteren Blicken der Aes Sedai. Die sechs Anführerinnen der Rebellen diskutieren hinter einer Abschirmung aus Saidar. Sie sind weniger freudig empfangen worden, als sie gedacht haben, und all ihre Besitztümer wurden von den Aes Sedai angefordert, um begutachtet zu werden. Und keine hat auch nur einen freundlichen Blick für sie. Im Wald waren sie von Behütern umstellt worden, die die Shienarer sofort um ihre Waffen gebeten hatten. Mins Begrüßung fiel herzlich aus, doch alle Aes Sedai auf den Straßen hatten ihnen kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Sie waren ins Gasthaus geführt worden und hatten einer Braunen Schwester Namens Phaedrine ihre Geschichte erzählt, bis diese sie einfach stehen ließ und die anderen sechs holte. Als sie schließlich vor ihnen standen, wurden sie verhört wie Sträflinge und nicht empfangen wie Heldinnen. Sie sind überrascht, Siuan und Leane dort anzutreffen. Zwischen der einstigen Amyrlin und der ehemaligen Behüterin der Chronik scheint eisige Kälte zu herrschen. Gerade das Wissen um ihre Dämpfung macht Nynaeve ihre Fähigkeiten und die aller anderen Frauen im Raum äußerst bewusst. Sie empfindet das Abgeschnitten sein von der Quelle als eine Wunde, vielleicht die schlimmste, die es überhaupt gibt. Aber gerade das macht sie neugierig. Sie ist so neugierig, dass sie Saidar ergreift, doch Sheriam fährt sie sofort ärgerlich an und Nynaeve lässt die Quelle los. Die sechs Aes Sedai setzen sich wieder und sehen sie und Elayne ernst an. Anaiya tadelt sie sanft, dass sie vielleicht in der letzten Zeit viel gelernt, aber auch viel vergessen hätte. Errötend entschuldigt Nynaeve sich. Es tut ihr weh, dass sie gerade noch diejenige war, die Befehle erteilte, und sie jetzt ausführen muss. Carlinya scheint wenig von dem zu glauben, was sie erzählt hat. Sheriam erklärt, sie würden beunruhigende Neuigkeiten bringen. Dabei sehen die Aes Sedai den A'dam an, den sie, seit sie wissen was es ist, wie eine Giftschlange behandeln. Morvrin scheint interessiert daran zu sein, dass Elayne glaubt, sie könne Ter'angreal erschaffen. Sie fragt, ob sie tatsächlich von Verin den Verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal erhalten hätten und warum sie das nicht früher gesagt haben. Die Frage gilt Siuan und die ehemalige Amyrlin erklärt, dass sie nie etwas davon erfahren hätte und sie sie selbst gern fragen würde. Myrelle fragt ärgerlich nach dem Dokument mit dem Siegel der Amyrlin, das die Trägerin berechtigt, alles zu tun was sie will. Aufbruchstimmung (Kapitel) Siuan erklärt ruhig, dass sie zu dieser Zeit nicht wusste, wem sie trauen konnte und dass es in ihrer Machtbefugnis lag. Sie sagt, sie könnten sie nicht zur Verantwortung ziehen, da sie damals das Recht dazu hatte. Sheriam Bayanar fragt, warum sie nichts davon sagte und wieso sie drei Aufgenommene auf die Jagd nach dreizehn Schwarzen Schwestern schickte. Nynaeve reagiert erzürnt, als sie sie Kinder nennt, doch Carlinya sagt, dass sie bereits von ihren Taten berichtet hätten und sie schweigen sollten, bis man ihnen gestattet zu reden. Sheriam fragt erneut, warum Siuan nichts gesagt hat und die ehemalige Amyrlin erklärt, dass es nicht wesentlich erschien. Sie hätte nicht einmal gewusst, wo sich die Frauen befinden und die Aes Sedai in Salidar wüssten ohne sie vermutlich nicht, dass Elaida ihren Aufenthaltsort kennt. Anaiya sagt, dass sie wüssten, dass es ihnen geholfen hätte, doch die Mittel dazu gefallen ihr nicht. Myrelle erklärt erstaunt, dass die Gelehrten der Weißen Burg Tel'aran'rhiod schon lange diskutiert hätten und ist überrascht, dass die Weisen Frauen der Aiel die Macht lenken können. Nynaeve hätte das letzte am liebsten geheim gehalten, so wie sie es mit Birgittes Identität gemacht haben, doch nach der Erwähnung der Welt der Träume hatten sie sich vor Fragen nicht mehr retten können. Leane sagt, das wichtigste sei, dass sie mit den Ter'angreal in der Lage seien, durch Egwene mit Moiraine und Rand Kontakt zu halten und ihn vielleicht noch in Cairhien beeinflussen könnten. Siuan gibt einen beißenden Kommentar dazu ab, dass sie vorausgesagt hatte, er würde nach Cairhien gehen und Leane entgegnet eisig, dass sie zwei Aes Sedai damit in die Wüste geschickt hat, um nichts zu jagen. Anaiya unterbricht sie und erklärt, dass es gut ist, somit Zugang zu Egwene zu haben. Morvrin ist misstrauisch, ob die Ter'angreal auch wirklich funktionieren. Sheriam erklärt, dass die erste Aufgabe der Aufgenommenen sein wird, die Aes Sedai im Gebrauch der Ter'angreal zu unterrichten. Carlinya sagt, die Kreditbriefe der Weißen Burg seien nützlich, da sie damit Gareth Bryne bezahlen könnten und auch Sheriam stimmt dem zu. Nynaeve ist sicher, dass sie nichts von ihrem Eigentum zurückerhalten werden. Sheriam sagt weiter, dass man sie nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen könnte, da sie die Burg auf einen Befehl hin verlassen hätten. Sie sagt, dass sie ihre Studien wieder aufnehmen wollen, was Nynaeve beruhigt, Elayne aber einen Widerspruch entlockt. Scharf erklärt die Aes Sedai, sie seien zwar stark genug, aber noch nicht ausgebildet genug. Sheriam sagt, es wäre schade, dass sie die Seanchan-Frau nicht mitgebracht hätten, was Elayne erröten lässt. Sie sagt, sie werden noch sehr viel befragt werden und mit Siuan und Leane zusammenarbeiten, warnt sie jedoch, deren Zustand nicht auszunutzen. Sie sagt, einige Aufgenommene hätten das ausgenutzt, um sie zu bestrafen, und würden jetzt dafür büßen. Elayne und Nynaeve erklären sofort, dass sie das natürlich nicht genauso machen wollen. Die ehemalige Herrin der Novizinnen gestattet ihnen, die Juwelen von Amathera und Birgittes Pfeil - dessen Herkunft sie geheim gehalten haben - wieder an sich zu nehmen und sagt, sie müssten sich irgendwo Schlafplätze suchen, man würde auch angemessene Kleidung für sie finden. Als Elayne und Nynaeve gehen wollen, erhebt sich Beonin, die bisher noch nichts gesagt hat, und zieht das Tuch weg, das bisher das Siegel bedeckt hat. Sie fragt, ob alle es ignorieren wollen. Die Scheibe ist zerbrochen. Nynaeve erklärt nervös, dass es noch ganz war, als sie es mitgenommen haben. Sie fragt vorwurfsvoll, warum sie besonders darauf Acht geben sollten, da es schließlich aus Cuendillar besteht. Elayne sagt, sie hätten es nur so viel angesehen oder berührt, wie nötig war. Sheriam sagt, es würde nichts nützen, weitere Fragen zu stellen, doch Morvrin sagt, mehr Fragen seien immer gut. Myrelle fragt leise, wie viele der Sieben Siegel noch halten. Anaiya sagt mit brüchiger Stimme, dass noch drei halten, soweit sie es weiß. Sheriam sagt, dass sie alles besprechen werden, wenn es soweit ist und wendet sich an Siuan und Leane, um ihnen eine Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Doch dann bemerkt sie die Anwesenheit von Nynaeve und Elayne und schickt sie hinaus. Die beiden Frauen verabschieden sich so schnell, wie sie können. Vor der Tür bemüht sich Nynaeve fast vergeblich, nicht über das zerbrochene Siegel nachzudenken. Sie freut sich fast auf das Zusammentreffen der Aes Sedai mit den Weisen Frauen, da es ihr so schwer fällt, nach den ganzen Monaten wieder Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. Im Schankraum erwarten sie die anderen. Zwei von Myrelles Behütern stehen wie zufällig in der Nähe und tun, als würden sie die Gruppe nicht bewachen. Birgitte fragt sofort, was sie ihnen erzählt haben und Elayne sagt, sie hätten nichts erzählt und alle seien willkommen. Birgitte ist erleichtert. Min betont zum wiederholten mal, wie froh sie ist, sie zu sehen. Nynaeve hat das Gefühl, sie sei irgendwie verändert, ohne jedoch genau sagen zu können, woran das liegt. Sie will sich unbedingt mit ihnen über ihre Erlebnisse unterhalten und vermutlich von ihren eigenen berichten. Elayne sagt, sie würde ebenfalls gern mit Min sprechen und diese scheint zu wissen, worum es geht. Die Männer stehen auf und sehen Nynaeve an, als wollten sie ihr die Meinung sagen, doch das Auftauchen von Faolain Orande hält sie davon ab. Die Aufgenommene stellt sich zornig vor Nynaeve und Elayne auf und erklärt, sie wäre überrascht, sie hier zu treffen, wobei sie beide beleidigt. Elayne antwortet süßlich und Nynaeve erklärt, sie hätte von der Bestrafung von Aufgenommenen gehört, die Siuan und Leane eine Lektion erteilen wollten. Faolain verrät sich durch einen angedeuteten Satz und befielt dann Nicola Treehill und Areina Nermasiv, ihr zu folgen. Als Elayne fragt, was sie von ihnen will, sagt Faolain, sie wolle sie auf Sheriams Befehl hin überprüfen lassen. Sie erzählt, dass auch die Anwerber von Bryne, die Soldaten ausheben sollen, von einer Aes Sedai begleitet werden, die Frauen auf ihr Talent überprüft. Grimmig fragt Faolain, ob sie Sheriam berichten soll, dass Elayne etwas dagegen hätte, doch Nynaeve unterbricht sie und fragt, ob sie viele gefunden hätten. Das lenkt Faolain von Elayne ab, die sofort anfängt, Nicola und Areina zu beruhigen. Faolain erzählt, dass sie drei gefunden haben. Sie versteht nicht, warum die Aes Sedai sich die Mühe machen, da sie ja ohnehin niemanden erheben können, ehe sie in der Weißen Burg zurück sind. Daran gibt sie Siuan und Leane die Schuld. Als ihr bewusst wird, dass man sie für diese Bemerkung bestrafen könnte, nimmt sie Nicola und Areina schnell mit sich. Min sieht ihr nach und nennt sie böse. Nynaeve fragt sich, welche Vision sie wohl bei ihr hatte, und hat auch noch hunderte anderer Fragen, doch Thom, Juilin Sandar und Uno Nomesta bauen sich vor ihnen auf. Min sieht sie bedauernd an. Der Gaukler erklärt, dass der Ort gefährlich ist, da die Aes Sedai vor haben, Elaida abzusetzen, weshalb sie Gareth Bryne bei sich haben. Juilin sagt ebenfalls, dass sie verrückt sind, wenn sie glauben, das von Salidar aus zu bewerkstelligen und erklärt, sie könnten in einem Monat in Cairhien sein. Uno sagt, seine Männer seien bereit zum Aufbruch und die Wachen würden nur nach Leuten sehen, die kommen, nicht nach denen, die gehen. Nynaeve und Elayne sehen sich an. Nynaeve weiß, dass die Tochter-Erbin unbedingt Aes Sedai werden will. Sie denkt darüber nach, wie es um sie selbst steht und betrachtet die Aes Sedai Therva Maresis, Nisao Dachen und Dagdara Finchey, drei Gelbe Ajah im Schankraum. Schließlich sieht sie die Männer wieder an und erklärt, dass sie bleiben werden, dass die Shienarer aber gehen könnten, wenn sie das wollen, da sie sie nicht mehr bezahlen könnten. Elayne sagt, dass Thom und Juilin ebenfalls gehen müssten, da es für sie keinen Grund gäbe, zu bleiben. Die Männer sehen sich an und sagen, dass sie noch ein paar Tage bleiben wollen, wobei sie aussehen, als würden sie die beiden Frauen für verrückt halten. ############################ Elayne und Nynaeve sehen sie streng an und erklären gleichzeitig und beginnen zu sagen, dass sie ihren Befehlen gehorchen sollen, doch die Männer winden sich sofort mit Ausreden heraus, die die beiden Frauen sprachlos machen. Nynaeve fühlt sich unwohl, weil keiner der Männer auch nur im mindesten Angst vor ihnen hat, doch sie will nicht, dass sie sehen, wie Nynaeve vor den Aes Sedai knicksen muss. Aber sie muss innerlich zugeben, dass es beruhigend wäre, nicht nur Birgitte als Schutz hier zu haben. Hinter ihnen geht die Tür auf und Siuan und Leane kommen heraus. Sie werfen sich eisige Blicke zu, doch Nynaeve hat das Gefühl, es gäbe etwas, dass sie nicht übersehen dürfte, doch sie kommt nicht herauf. Gareth Bryne betritt den Raum, was Siuan zum erstarren bringt. Elayne begrüßt ihn freundlich und sagt, ihre Mutter würde sicherlich bald ihren Ärger vergessen, doch Bryne reagiert kurz angebunden und wendet sich statt dessen an Uno. Offenbar hat er den Shinarer gefragt, ob dieser sich seiner Armee anschließen würde, um eine Kavallerie auszubilden, und Uno sagt, er würde darüber nachdenken. Dann spricht Bryne mit Thom. Beide tun, als hätten sie einmal einen Mann wie den anderen gekannt, mit dem sie einst Schwierigkeiten hatten. Bryne lädt Thom auf ein Spiel ein, womit er allerdings etwas anderes meint und Thom sagt zu, wendet aber ein, dass er vielleicht bald weiterziehen wird. Bryne nimmt sie mit und sagt, sie sollten nicht damit rechnen, allzu viel Schlaf zu kriegen, da es in Salidar zu viel zu tun gibt. Dann sieht er Siuan an und sagt, seine Wäsche wäre nicht sauber genug gewesen, bevor er geht. Nynaeve fragt sich, was zwischen Bryne, Siuan und Leane vorgeht. Juilin ist erleichtert, dass Bryne keinen Diebfänger brauchen kann und Elayne erklärt fassungslos, dass der ehemalige Generalhauptmann von Andor sie kaum beachtet habe, doch sie will sich später mit ihm befassen und erst einmal mit Min sprechen. Nynaeve will ihr folgen, doch Siuan hält sie auf. Sie sagt Juilin, dass er aufpassen solle, was er sagt. Dann befielt sie Birgitte und Marigan, die Aufgenommene Theodrin Dabei zu suchen, die ihnen Schlafplätze besorgen soll. Dann wendet sie sich finster an Nynaeve und sagt, man hätte befohlen, dass Nynaeve ihre Fragen beantworten soll. Sie wird in eine kleine Kammer gezerrt. Siuan fängt sofort an, Fragen über den Verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal zu stellen und als sie erfährt, dass man nicht die Macht benutzen muss, um ihn zu verwenden, will sie sofort unterrichtet werden. Nynaeve ist überrascht, da die Aes Sedai das nicht befohlen haben, doch sie muss ihren Plan, Siuan damit zu erpressen, aufgeben, als diese droht, zu erzählen, dass Elayne und Nynaeve sich als Aes Sedai ausgegeben haben. Nynaeve versucht zu leugnen, doch Siuan weiß, dass sie recht hat. Trotzdem verlangt Nynaeve, dass sie als Gegenleistung Siuan und Leane untersuchen darf, um herauszufinden, ob man eine Dämpfung rückgängig machen kann. * Emara: Aufgenommene, die Siuan und Leane belästigt hat und dafür bestraft wurde. Siuan sagt, das wäre unmöglich und droht, zu erzählen, dass Nynaeve sie genauso belästigt, wie die bereits bestraften Aufgenommenen. Nynaeve weiß, dass sie jetzt nur noch eine Chance hat und spricht von dem, was ihr gerade im Schankraum aufgefallen ist: sie droht, den Aes Sedai zu erzählen, dass Siuan und Leane sich keineswegs hassen, so wie sie vorgeben, sondern statt dessen nur so tun und zusammenarbeiten, um die Aes Sedai zu manipulieren. Obwohl Siuan vollkommen ausdruckslos bleibt, ist Nynaeve sicher, dass sie recht hat. Sie verlangt, nicht nur die beiden gedämpften Aes Sedai, sondern auch Logain Ablar untersuchen zu dürfen. Sie erklärt, dass sie das alles erzählen würde, wenn Siuan ihre Drohung wahr macht und behauptet, Nynaeve hätte sie und Leane belästigt. Siuan schweigt so lange, dass Nynaeve beinahe an ihrem Sieg zweifelt, doch schließlich hält ihr die ehemalige Amyrlin die Hand hin. Sie ist einverstanden im Austausch gegen den Unterricht mit dem Traum-''Ter'angreal'' die Untersuchung wegen der Dämpfung über sich ergehen zu lassen. Nynaeve ist so erleichtert, dass sie ein Seufzen unterdrücken muss. Elayne Trakand Elayne geht zu Min, die gerade auf dem Weg ist, Gareth Brynes Hemden zu waschen. Während sie laufen, beobachtet Elayne Leane, die mit einem Mann spricht und dann geht. Min erklärt, sie wüsste nicht, was die beiden vor haben, doch dass seltsame Leute zu Siuan und Leane kommen würden. Elayne ist nicht sicher, wie sie ansprechen soll, was sie von Min wissen will. Sie fragt, ob Min ahnte, was Thom und die anderen Männer vorschlagen würden, und Min erklärt, sie hätte ihnen die Reaktion von Nynaeve und Elayne auch ohne Vision erklären können. Sie war sicher, dass sich die beiden die Chance, weiterzulernen, nicht entgegen lassen würden. Außerdem erklärt Min knurrend, dass es mit Nicola Treehill, Areina Nermasiv und Marigan Schwierigkeiten geben würde, denn sie hat eine Vision von ihnen gehabt. Sie sagt, es sei nichts eindeutiges gewesen, nur etwas aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie fragt, ob die drei gern klatschen und ob Nynaeve und Elayne etwas verbotenes getan hätten. Elayne verneint erst und sagt, dass sie nur taten, wozu sie gezwungen waren. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : (Nicola Treehill, Areina Nermasiv und Marigan) Die drei, die ihr mitgebracht habt, bedeuten Schwierigkeiten, und das ist eine Vision. Marigan ist in Wirklichkeit Moghedien. (Prolog: Die erste Botschaft (Kapitel)) Nicola und Areina versuchen mehrfach, Elayne zu erpressen, da sie wissen, dass diese sich als Aes Sedai ausgegeben hat. (REFERENZEN) Da sie auf diesem Weg nicht das Gespräch zum gewünschten Thema lenken kann, fragt Elayne direkt nach der Vision, die Min von ihr und Rand hatte. Min ist vorsichtig und sagt, es wäre die Vision, dass Elayne und Rand sich verlieben würden bzw. dass er irgendwie an sie gebunden ist. * Lini: Über "ich wünschte" und "ich möchte" kann man stolpern, aber "es ist" gibt einen glatten Pfad. Vorsichtig fährt Elayne fort und sagt, Min hätte von einer anderen gesprochen, mit der Elayne Rand teilen müsste, doch Min sagt wütend, es wären zwei und sie wäre eine davon. Dann stürmt sie voraus. Elayne braucht eine Weile, um sie einzuholen. Sie versteht jetzt die Veränderungen an Min. Sie fragt, wer die dritte ist, doch Min weiß es nicht. Min fragt, was es jetzt für sie beide bedeutet, da sie Elayne mag und ihre Freundin sein will. Elayne erklärt, dass ihr der Gedanke, Rand zu teilen, nicht gefällt, und Min sagt, dass es ihr ebenso geht. Sie sagt auch, dass eigentlich keine von ihnen eine Wahl hat. Elayne weiß, dass sie nicht wütend auf Min sein kann, weil es nicht ihre Schuld ist. Sie sagt, es läge am Ta'veren, Rand würde die Welt um sie herum formen. Sie sagt, sie, Min und Egwene hätten geschworen, niemals einen Mann zwischen sich treten zu lassen und fragt sich innerlich, wer wohl die dritte ist. Min erklärt, dass sie in der Falle sitzen und nicht aus Salidar fort können. Sie erzählt von einer Frau aus Cairhien, die noch zurückhaltender war als Moiraine, doch ihre Aura sagte das genaue Gegenteil. Elayne sagt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll, da Aviendha auf Rand aufpasst. Als sie auf den Hof kommen, wo bereits drei Novizinnen dabei sind, Wäsche zu waschen, entscheidet Elayne, Saidar zu Hilfe zu nehmen, damit sie sich nicht die Hände nass manchen müssen. Sie fragt Min darüber aus, warum sie in Salidar sind, ob sich Siuan und Leane wirklich so verändert haben und wieso sie diese Arbeiten erledigen müssen. Während Min erzählt und Elayne die Wäsche mit Saidar wäscht, fragt sie sich immer noch, wer wohl die dritte Frau ist. Charaktere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Morvrin Thakanos * Sheriam Bayanar * Myrelle Berengari * Carlinya Sorevin * Beonin Marinye * Anaiya Carel * Siuan Sanche * Leane Sharif * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Uno Nomesta * Areina Nermasiv * Nicola Treehill * Moghedien - als Marigan * Jaril * Seve * Birgitte Silberbogen * Min Farshaw * Croi Makin * Avar Hachami * Faolain Orande * Gareth Bryne Erwähnt * Agni Neres * Birgitte Silberbogen * Uno Nomesta * Min Farshaw * Phaedrine * Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault * Verin Mathwin * Moghedien * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Logain Ablar * Ragan * Therva Maresis * Nisao Dachen * Dagdara Finchey * Avar Hachami * Morgase Trakand - als Elaynes Mutter * Theodrin Dabei * Emara * Logain Ablar * Lini Eltring * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Aviendha Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Tochter-Erbin * Aes Sedai ** Salidar Sechs ** Braune Ajah ** Blaue Ajah ** Grüne Ajah ** Gelbe Ajah ** Weiße Ajah ** ehemaliger Amyrlin-Sitz ** ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik ** ehemalige Herrin der Novizinnen * Wilde Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger * Soldat * General Erwähnt * Behüter * Novizin * Schwarze Ajah * Verlorene * Seanchan * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Ta'veren * Töchter des Speers Orte * Altara ** Salidar Erwähnt * Boannda * Shienar * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Tanchico * Tel'aran'rhiod * Aiel-Wüste * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Baerlon * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) Gegenstände * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Bernsteinspange-Ter'angreal * Eiserne Scheibe-Ter'angreal * Siegel * A'dam Sonstige * Cuendillar * Dämpfung Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar